


二十字微小说

by NorthDeath



Series: 念以倾心 [56]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M, 微小说
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 11:17:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21098588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthDeath/pseuds/NorthDeath
Summary: 旧作。





	二十字微小说

Adventure（冒险）   
雷德骧高喊着“奸相误国”冲进了讲武殿的门。  
Angst（焦虑）  
大宋镶牙技术哪家强？  
Crackfic（片段）  
“任命书什么的我给你签就好……”  
“此非帝王事。”   
Crime（背德）  
他推开了皇帝的吻。  
“太祖已误。”   
Crossover（混合同人）   
洪武私行到他家，就如雪夜访普的一般。  
——《儒林外史》  
Death（死亡）  
“你不要命了？”  
“我总得去送送官……大行皇帝吧。”   
Episode Related（剧情透露）   
白首相知犹按剑，人心好恶苦不常。  
Fantasy（幻想）   
小狐狸围在官家脖子上打了个呵欠。  
暖洋洋的。  
Fetish（恋物癖）  
世传天下最烈的酒不在宫中，而在西京韩王府。   
First Time（第一次）  
“臣下次一定记得准备禅位诏书。”  
“你还想反几回？！”   
Fluff（轻松）  
他~们~写~的~破~呀~破~奏~折~  
烧~它~几~摞~都~呀~不~嫌~多~   
Future Fic（未来）   
“BOSS，我还是觉得办公室恋爱不太好……唔……好、好吧……嗯……”  
Horror（惊栗）  
赵匡胤在祠堂里睁开眼。  
身边空无一人。   
Humor（幽默）  
事后他盛邀朱元璋玩了一个月“骑马与砍杀”。   
Hurt/Comfort（伤害／慰藉）  
“你不是让我不要回去了吗？”  
“所以我来找你。”   
Kinky（变态／怪癖）  
官家在他左脸上写了个“读”字，右脸上写了个“书”字。   
Parody（仿效）   
鱼水之欢，未足为比。  
Poetry（诗歌／韵文）  
闾阎银作界，宫阙玉为家。  
调鼎惭盐撒，沾温觉絮加。  
Romance（浪漫）  
年轻的节帅在马背上揽过他，扬鞭一指：  
“江山为聘。”   
Sci-Fi（科幻）  
他给他一个失重的吻。  
飞船在漫天星光里漂流。   
Smut（情/色）  
桃花树下，皇帝突然伸出手，抽走了他头上的簪子。   
Spiritual（心灵）  
“你莫肠肚儿窄……”  
“左右装下你一个也够了。”   
Suspense（悬念）  
谁动了我搁走廊上的瓜……海鲜罐头？   
Time Travel（时空旅行）  
“阁下为何擅闯唐国公府？”  
“则平你看他果然没我帅！”   
Tragedy（悲剧）  
“但他比你白。”   
Western（西部风格）  
“敢跟我决斗么小子我要敲碎你头骨——”  
“呸。”李世民道。   
Gary Stu（大众情人（男性）  
想当年太祖朝君圣臣贤，可不是大宋最好的时候？   
Mary Sue（大众情人（女性）   
天水赵氏万古芳，有女字香香。  
她一笑能罢百万兵——  
AU（Alternate Universe,平行宇宙剧情）   
“爱妃可愿与我春风一度？”  
“七十的人了正经点行吗！”  
OOC（Out of Character, 角色个性偏差）  
“臣有本奏……”  
“莫提那些俗务，则平你看这幅山水如何？”  
OFC（Original Female Character, 原创女性角色）   
“为何你就弹不出他的味道呢？”  
“还请官家反躬自问。”  
OMC（Original Male Character, 原创男性角色）   
“都说了我家主人闭门谢客免是非，赵郎君请回。”  
UST（Unresolved Sexual Tension，未解决情欲）   
赵匡胤绷了三年的弦“咔”的断了。  
“让他给朕滚出来。”  
PWP（Plot, What Plot? 无剧情。在此狭义为“上/床”）   
皇帝一次次吻去怀中人的泪水。  
他们都没有说话。  
RPS（Real Person Slash, 真人同人）   
“哥哥穿棉袄不热吗？”  
“别闹，哥在踏雪寻芳。”朱由校道。


End file.
